huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Suka
Suka was the merged tribe from Survivor: Malaysia. After merging with even numbers in terms of gender, the first vote allowed the men to dominate the tribe. Despite this, one woman was able to make her way to the Final Three before being cut in favour of loyalties to the men. Their tribe colour was green. Members *Aura, a tattoo artist and thrill seeker who enjoys hiking and camping. *Blue Jay, apart of the majority Escameca Alliance of Survivor: Malaysia until the tribe switch ruined his chances. *Cara, a British hopeless romantic who says her favourite trip was to Spain. *Edith, a qualifier to the Canadian Olympic team for rhythmic gymnastics. *Kieron, who was voted out early on during Survivor: Vanuatu because he formed a tight alliance before the tribes were formed with members of the opposing tribe. *Liamm, the first of two people to mutiny during Survivor: Cook Islands and a contestant of Survivor: Tocantins. *Lily-Ann, a professional photographer and part-time hair stylist. *Rock, the first boot of Survivor: Worlds Apart due to his weakness in challenges and lack of an alliance. *Spud, potentially one of the best castaways to not win the game, playing under the radar during Survivor: Caramoan that was overshadowed by Bianca's flawless strategic game. *Tanya, a salsa teacher and school teacher of Immigrant Puerto Rican parents. Tribe History On Day 24, the Penang and Langkawi tribes merged. Interestingly enough, the tribe had an even split of gender and an even split of post-switch members. This left all castaways to plot with each other to save themselves. The women's alliance soon crumbled when Aura wanted to blindside them for power. The women soon found out about this and planned on voting for her at tribal council. However, all of the men remained close with each other and banded together. At the first merged vote, Aura voted for Cara, the Penang Women voted for Aura but the men united to get rid of Lily-Ann. Knowing that her original plan failed, Aura apologised and came back to the girls. The boys continued to dominate with numbers, voting out Edith at the second tribal. With 5 men and 3 women, the girls knew they had to find some cracks in the alliance. They soon heard Liamm and Kieron talking about wanting to overthrow the alliance of Rock, Spud and Blue Jay which was more dominant. The trio told the pair they would be voting out Cara at the next tribal council but when they heard about this blindside, they switched the target to Kieron and tried to throw him under the bus. This proved useless and with this new alliance, Spud was made the third member of the jury. Before the tribe left, it was announced that Day 30 would be a Double Tribal Council and the castaways would have to vote out someone else. In front of the girls, all four males talked about their plans openly at tribal council. This led to the elimination of Aura, when the girls tried to get rid of Liamm through cryptic conversations. Cara and Tanya were clearly on the outs of the tribe, feeling like they had no real choice. Blue Jay convinced Tanya the boys were actually blindsiding Rock at tribal to try and stir something up. However, they were only playing her and Cara voted for Tanya to save herself, leading to a unanimous vote. Cara, as the only woman left, had to rely on herself if she wanted to stay in the game. She succeeded and won the next immunity challenge. Blue Jay and Rock, who were closest throughout the game distrusted Liamm and knew they needed Cara to have their plan work. Liamm and Kieron on the other hand, had already worked with Cara and needed her to get rid of Blue Jay. The fact that Blue Jay and Rock had a Hidden Immunity Idol convinced Cara that she should join them and at tribal council, Liamm was voted out. Rock wanted to take Cara to the Final Three, but Blue Jay felt Kieron was easier to beat. At the next tribal council, Rock and Cara voted for Kieron but Blue Jay and Kieron voted for Cara. When the votes deadlocked, a fire-making tiebreaker occurred and Cara won sending Kieron to the jury. The hope was that Cara would not win the final challenge and the boys would make the final. This happened, with Blue Jay winning and voting out Cara. Rock and Blue Jay finally made it to the end of the game. At the Final Tribal Council, Rock was respected for his consistent challenge strength and loyalty to his allies, which Blue Jay did not always do. Blue Jay was mainly appreciated for constantly orchestrating blindsides but having loyalty overall. However, some criticised that he wasn't loyal enough and some were hurt by his choices. In the end, Blue Jay was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning six of eight jury votes from Aura, Edith, Kieron, Lily-Ann, Liamm and Tanya. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Malaysia Tribes